Raising Legendary Chicks 7
by Ultrite
Summary: number 7


Chapter 7

It has been 3 weeks since the chicks hatched. They all looked fairly different from when they hatched...

The Articuno had a few adult body feathers. The crest was starting to show and the long tail plume was

forming.

The Zapdos also had some adult feathers. The regular spikiness on the plumage was getting more

clearer. The beak was a little longer.

The Moltres, just like the others, had some regular adult feathers. The fire was much brighter, and the

legs were a little longer.

The Lugia had some of the very slicked down adult feathers. The spikes and eye thingies were a little

bigger.

The Houou had some adult feathers as well. The crest was forming, and the big bunch of tail feathers

was growing, too. The beak was getting into its adult curve.

All of them learned to walk at 4 days old. The Lugia also learned to swim at a week.

They were all about 5 inches longer than when they hatched, a fairly fast growth rate.

Christina was sitting in a corner of the main aviary on a towel, and feeding the chicks more solidified

versions of our own Legendary Bird chick feed. (It was in little wads, which the chicks just took out of

our hands and ate it easily. It looks cute when a chick is taking a piece of food in its beak out of your

hand and walks away and eats it away from you.) The Houou took a piece of food out of her hand,

gobbled it up, and begged for more.

"Hou...hou HOUOUOUOUOUOU!!!" the little thing peeped.

"Okay, okay," Christina said as she handed the Houou another piece. It are it instantly.

"Hou!"

The Zapdos and Articuno were just starting the beginning of learning their starting attacks. All the chicks

were at level 1, but it was cute to see the two of them attempt to practice their attacks. The Articuno

weakly pecked the Zapdos, who tried to shock back, but the shock was like a very high static electricity.

"Uno!" Cheeped the Articuno as it jabbed a fierce Peck at the Zapdos's wing.

"Zap!" Sqwaked the Zapdos as it gave a very high spark at the Articuno, and then attempted a Drill

Peck. The Articuno tried in vain for an Ice Beam, but couldn't, so went back to a Peck.

The Moltres was walking around, exploring the surroundings. It hobbled into a clump of fairly tall gra$s.

A Ratatta scampered out and hid under a bush. (There were a few Pokemon in there that weren't

birds.) It looked around, sat down, and rested a little. It then got up, but tripped right through a tall

blade of gra$s. The blade set fire a little because its wing feather came in direct contact and it didn't

control the flame.

"Mol!" it shouted as the tiny flame burned the blade of gra$s down to almost nothing. Christina crawled

over and blew it out like a birthday candle.

The Lugia was also exploring a little. It was also testing out its swimming skills. The chick stormed

through the clumps of gra$s bordering the small pond in the aviary. (Oh, there was nothing in it except

a few plants. It was used for swimming for the baby birds or other baby Pokemon that could swim. The

fish Pokemon were in big tanks in another wing of the breeding center.) It drew its small breath in and

plopped into the pond. It paddled around quickly and took a dive. You could see it darting around the

small plants. I saw it get its foot tangled in a plant and struggle to get free, but it did and quickly

surfaced. It begged Christina for food.

"Gia! Gia!"

"Here! GO GET IT!" she shouted as she took some food and threw it into the water. The Lugia swam

after it and scarfed it down.

Jake then came in and wanted to teach the Moltres a psycho trick of his. He picked it up and brought it

into another room.

"Yo, where do you think you are going with that Moltres?" asked an as$istant who was taking out the

Pidgey and Spearow evo. food and getting some more of it. A Pidgey waited for him to get the new

food.

"Umm, just in that room," Jake said, pointing to the room right next to the aviary. He did, and you could

see him trying to make the Moltres jump over something.

A 7-week old Spearow chick ran over to where the Articuno and Zapdos were "battling". The two chicks

instantly started to Peck and Drill Peck the Spearow. The Spearow chick sqwaked and ran away.

Jake came out with the Moltres chick. He took out a small tape recorder and a stick. He pressed the

button on the recorder, and a pop dance mix started playing. He then place dthe Moltres on the stick

and started swinging it a little. The Moltres swayed.

"Look, dancing Moltres! Wooo...!" Jake exclaimed.

"Who cares," said Christina and I.

It then all returned to peace as Christina put the chicks back into their cages.


End file.
